leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Preschooler
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Battle Royal Dome in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Mason |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPreschooler M SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 2 |class=Preschooler |name=Mason |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon=3}} | / |held=Pidgeotite |move1=Heat Wave|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Hurricane|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Tailwind|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Salac Berry |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Endure|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Reversal|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Zen Headbutt|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Belly Drum|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Normal Gem |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Custap Berry |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Slack Off|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Return|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shadow Claw|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fake Tears|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Pursuit|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Close Combat|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Final Gambit|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Grass Knot|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Nasty Plot|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Focus Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Substitute|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunder Punch|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Power Whip|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Zen Headbutt|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Me First|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Choice Specs |move1=Hyper Beam|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special}} | / |held=Power Herb |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hypnosis|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Sky Attack|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Mental Herb |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Draining Kiss|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Pursuit|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Revenge|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thrash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Persim Berry |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulk Up|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Hone Claws|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Hyper Voice|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Snarl|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Noble Roar|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Lum Berry |move1=Beak Blast|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bullet Seed|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Blast|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Occa Berry |move1=Bulk Up|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Status |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Return|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Psychium Z |move1=Instruct|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Giga Impact|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Bulldoze|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Return|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bulk Up|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Hyper Voice|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special |move2=Dragon Pulse|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Hurricane|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} Ava |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPreschooler F SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 2 |class=Preschooler |name=Ava |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon=3}} | / |held=Pidgeotite |move1=Heat Wave|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Hurricane|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Tailwind|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Salac Berry |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Endure|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Reversal|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Zen Headbutt|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Belly Drum|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Normal Gem |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Custap Berry |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Slack Off|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Return|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shadow Claw|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fake Tears|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Pursuit|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Close Combat|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Final Gambit|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Grass Knot|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Nasty Plot|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Focus Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Substitute|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunder Punch|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Choice Specs |move1=Hyper Beam|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Power Herb |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hypnosis|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Sky Attack|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Mental Herb |move1=Trick Room|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Draining Kiss|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Pursuit|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Revenge|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thrash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Persim Berry |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulk Up|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Hone Claws|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Hyper Voice|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Snarl|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Noble Roar|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Lum Berry |move1=Beak Blast|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bullet Seed|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Blast|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Occa Berry |move1=Bulk Up|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Status |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Return|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Psychium Z |move1=Instruct|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Giga Impact|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Bulldoze|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Return|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bulk Up|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Hyper Voice|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special |move2=Dragon Pulse|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Hurricane|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} Category:Subpages